Field
At least one example embodiment of the inventive concepts relates to image sensors, and more specifically, to image sensors that control a ramp period using a sampled signal.
Description of Related Art
Main components of a normal image sensor include a pixel array having a matrix structure formed of a plurality of columns and rows, and a converter for converting an output from the pixel array. When the pixel array detects an optical image and outputs a result as an analog voltage, the converter converts the detected analog voltage to a digital value and proceeds with a subsequent process.
The performance of an image sensor depends on how well the process of converting the analog voltage supplied from the pixel array to the digital value is performed.